


On Purpose

by aretaic



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretaic/pseuds/aretaic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villetta had done it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Purpose

Villetta was about to throw her bouquet. Really, she did careful deliberation when choosing the bouquet, and now she just had to throw it? _Perfect._ Seeing the women who started to surround her, and the men watching from afar, Villetta realized, maybe she can do a little work. People around her have complicated relationships, and perhaps ‘romances’, and this bouquet throwing would be a very big help.

Now, which couple deserves this bouquet?

Villetta saw someone stand out. Cornelia, unlike the other girls, wasn’t included in the crowd of women around her. Instead, there she was, looking from afar like the other men, as if she was uninterested. Was she really? Guilford was standing right beside her.

Now these two. Villetta had seen how they were together before, both in the battlefield and in private. In the battlefield, Cornelia was the princess, Guilford was the knight. Guilford was always there to protect Cornelia; he always followed orders, whatever they may be. He even came to the point when he sacrificed himself for her safety, even if the Cornelia at that time turned out to be false. Villetta called it ‘love’, as loyal as it was. In the battlefield, Cornelia always called Guilford “my knight” for some reason. Villetta only heard it once, but others say the same thing, too. For Villetta, it might be Cornelia’s way of showing some affection to him, at least.

Villetta had seen how they both act in private during the time they stayed in Penglai Island. In private, Guilford and Cornelia were close friends. Unlike during battles, Cornelia’s voice was soft when she talked to him, and Guilford was still as knightly as he was. To Villetta, it was sweet.

It was only a matter of time. Eventually, those two would end up together, perhaps tied in the bond of marriage; the princess and the knight.

Without thinking twice, Villetta threw her bouquet in Cornelia’s direction. There were no women near her, and Villetta quietly hoped her throw was precise.

She almost laughed when she saw how surprised Cornelia was.


End file.
